


It's been 7 Years and I Miss You...

by thiective



Series: Discord Prompts... [1]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Gen, head canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 18:32:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16046180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thiective/pseuds/thiective
Summary: A headcanon I have of Kaito going to the basement and turns on the jukebox, just to hear Toichi's voice again.





	It's been 7 Years and I Miss You...

It’s been 7 years since his father died, and while it isn’t the full moon yet, sometimes he goes through the panel. The jukebox automatically revved up, and he sits in the chair. “Kaito,” His dad's voice called through the jukebox. Sometimes if he closes his eyes, Kaito can imagine his father leaning against the wall, shuffling through his cards with a warm smile.

When he opens his eyes, his indigo eyes meet the jukebox. Sighing, he watches as the black record CD kept on spinning. He didn’t hear the knock on the door or the opening of the panel door. He can hear the tentative footsteps of someone that used to sneaking up on a person cautiously.

“Hey.” Kaito blinks up and looks at Shinichi, a small smile on the detective’s lips. Kaito returns that smile with a nod and greeted the detective back with a ‘Hey’ as well. Shinichi looks at the jukebox.

“So this is where you went to? Nakamori-chan was getting worried.” Shinichi said, and Kaito shrugs. “Tell her I’m fine.” The magician thief replied, and Shinichi raised an eyebrow before touching Kaito’s shoulder and squeezing it gently.

“You know, you can tell her that yourself.” Shinichi said dryly, and Kaito snorted. “Perhaps.” Kaito replied humorlessly.

“I think I’ve met him once. When Ran and I were just elementary school kids, and we were told that the school’s library was haunted. Being who we were, we didn’t know any better. Your dad gave us a riddle for us to solve, but I think that was originally meant for my dad.” Shinichi spoke softly, and Kaito looks back at him from the jukebox in surprise before looking back at it.

“Sometimes I come here to listen to Oyaji. I mean, it’s been seven years and I come here to listen to Oyaji as if he was there and I know he isn’t, but I miss him.” Kaito said quietly, leaning against Shinichi’s arm. The detective doesn’t seem to mind.

“Ah. Sometimes I go back to places where I wasn’t fast enough to save those that decided to kill themselves instead of facing justice.” Shinichi said back quietly, and Kaito doesn’t have a reply to that. Respecting the detective’s offered silence, despite how awkward it felt.

“C’mon,” Shinichi said, moves away and grasp Kaito’s wrist, pulling him off the chair. “if we don’t show up, Nakamori-chan will start looking for us.” Shinichi said, and Kaito blinks before quirking a smile.

“Lead the way, Meitantei.”

“Good luck, Kaito.” Toichi’s voice said. The jukebox behind them takes another black record CD back into the rack.


End file.
